


If The Sky Can Crack

by maryjanewatson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjanewatson/pseuds/maryjanewatson
Summary: Natasha meets Sharon after Civil War.A short drabble.





	If The Sky Can Crack

“Long time no see, _Kate_.”

 

Sharon looks up at the name, and finds a smile forming on her lips despite herself.

 

“Natalia.”

 

Nat slightly winces at her given name, but sits down at the table anyway, stealing a sip from Sharon’s coffee in the process.

 

“So cold,” She says, putting the cup down, and Sharon knows she’s not talking about the beverage.

 

They’re in a tiny restaurant just outside of Sarajevo, where Sharon has been hiding in since word got out that she was the one who stole Captain America’s and Falcon’s gear from the CIA. The government has been wanting to Court-Martial Secretary Ross ever since, and he doesn’t go down alone.

 

“Well, last time I saw you, you let your ex-boyfriend break a table with my back, then you ratted me out to my boss, and went out to fight your buddies leaving me to clean up your mess. I’m not feeling very warm towards you right now.”

 

Natasha knows she deserves the brush off, but it still stings. She was just trying to keep everyone together and in one piece, but it blew up in her face anyway.

 

She knows Sharon would’ve been at the airport with them, but she couldn’t risk it. Sharon’s strong, and the best sparring partner she’s ever had, but she’s only _human_. How could she last against robots and enhanced people, all coming at her at once? She would’ve died, and it would’ve been Natasha’s fault for not stopping her. So she did. When she told T’Challa that she knew Sharon was in contact with Rogers, she said it loud enough for one of Everett Ross’s people to hear and report back to him.

 

It was for the best, and she doesn’t regret it.

 

“So, how is he?” Sharon asks, face softening, and Natasha frowns in confusion. “Barnes.”

 

“Oh. He’s fine. Still frozen.” She takes a breath, and Sharon instinctively inches closer.

 

“He wanted a break.”

 

Sharon scoffs. “Can you blame him?”

 

There’s a beat of silence as the two women look around the dingy restaurant and then Nat speaks up again.

 

“You talk to Steve?” Sharon stirs her unsweetened coffee as though mixing the sugar left at the bottom.

 

“He’s hiding too. With the rest of them.”

 

The truth is, they both already knew the info they were sharing with the other. They just needed time to break the tension.

 

There’s another minute of silence, but this time it feels more comfortable, before someone says anything.

 

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Sharon says, fully moving her chair to be flush with Natasha’s. “How about a hug, hm?”

 

The waiter who was coming to the table to offer a refill on the coffee smiles, and turns around as the two women kiss. He’ll give them a minute

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://clayappuzzo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
